Future Summaries
by maxxamiam
Summary: Summaries of all the PLL characters' lives in the future. Not a story; just summaries.
1. Aria

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 1: Aria**

After graduating, Aria realized she could now freely be with Ezra. She realized she was still in love with him. She broke up with her boyfriend Jake and resumed her relationship with Ezra. She continued her friendship with Jake even after the break up, and now they're very close friends. Ezra continues to teach at Rosewood High. He proposed to Aria and they got married a year ago. Aria goes to college at Hollis. She moved in with Ezra. She still texts and talks with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, even though they're far away from her. During summers, she visits them. Ezra and Aria are planning to have a baby after Aria finishes college and gets a job.


	2. Emily

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 2: Emily**

Emily graduated and went to Stanford along with Paige and Spencer. She's currently still dating Paige. They share a room at Stanford. She's on the Stanford Swim Team, and she has a lot of record times on the swim team. Many scouts want to recruit Emily to professionally swim, but she's waiting to finish college before she takes any offers. She still talks to Aria and Hanna when she can. She hangs out with Spencer a lot, since they go to the same college. She also remains close friends with Toby.


	3. Hanna

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 3: Hanna**

Hanna finished high school and apprenticed with a professional fashion designer instead of going to a real college. After finishing her apprenticing with the fashion designer, she went to Ravenswood to find Caleb. They rekindled their relationship after being broken up for about a year. They moved to New York when Hanna got a job as a real fashion designer there. Since Caleb needed a job himself, he started working at a computer store. After working there for a few years, be started his own computer business. He recently proposed to Hanna, and they're currently engaged. They invited all their old friends from Rosewood to the wedding, which will be in a year or so.


	4. Spencer

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 4: Spencer**

After working with Ezra and Brendan to find a different college, Spencer accepted that she wasn't going to uPenn. She applied to Stanford after fixing her college essay, and was accepted, along with Emily and Paige. She moved to California with Toby. Spencer planned to become a doctor. She's currently in her final year of college. Toby plans to propose to her after she finishes college.


	5. Toby

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 5: Toby**

Toby learned that Spencer was moving to California so she could attend Stanford. They were going to say goodbye, but Toby decided to move to California along with her. Spencer decided not to use a college dorm room. She moved in to an apartment with Toby, and they're planning on buying a house together once they both have enough money. Toby decided he needed to make some real money, so he started a carpentry business. He's planning on proposing to Spencer once she's done with college. He's still best friends with Emily.


	6. Jason & CeCe

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 6: Jason**

Jason realized he needed to get out of Rosewood. He rekindled his relationship with CeCe Drake, and they moved to Florida together. CeCe helped him stop his drinking problem, and they both got jobs that paid just enough to allow them to afford a house. CeCe and Jason had a daughter two years ago named Sophia. They currently have another baby on the way, and it's a boy. They're planning on naming him Zack.


	7. Mona

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 7: Mona**

Mona decided to give up stalking. She joined Hanna in New York as a fashion designer. She's back together with Noel, as Noel became a more mature person and decided to not be a jerk anymore. Hanna and Mona are close friends again. Hanna got Mona a job at the fashion designing company she works at. Noel and Mona moved in together. They go on double dates with Caleb and Hanna a lot. Mona has truly become a better person, along with Noel.


	8. Noel

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 8: Noel**

Noel changed after high school. He became a better person. He got a scholarship to a New York college because of all the sports he did in high school. Since Jenna was going to a different state for college, Noel and Jenna broke up before Noel moved to New York. When Noel realized Mona lived in New York, he tried his best to get back together with her. They finally rekindled their relationship. Noel became best friends with Caleb, and they hang out a lot. Noel become a football player for the New York Jets, so he sometimes goes to different states to play football, so he's not at home a lot during football season. But otherwise, he's always there for Mona, Hanna, and Caleb.


	9. Jake

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 9: Jake**

Jake continued to reside in Rosewood. He continues to be a martial arts instructor. Although he was brokenhearted when Aria broke up with him for Ezra, he accepted it. He remains a close friend to Aria, and occasionally hangs out with Ezra. He moved on from Aria romantically and met a cute college girl who wanted martial arts lessons named Stephanie. Jake and Stephanie began a relationship. They've been dating for nearly a year now. Jake's pretty happy with his life now.


	10. Wren

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 10: Wren**

Wren eventually got over Spencer. He accepted that she was in love with Toby. So he followed Melissa and tried to win her back, but she rejected him. Wren decided to leave Rosewood. He moved back to Britain and became a doctor there instead. He's currently single and still into younger women, of course. He will always love Spencer and Melissa, but he knew he had to let them go, so he decided living somewhere far from them was the best thing to do.


	11. Andrew

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 11: Andrew**

On the last day of school, Andrew revealed he had a huge crush on Spencer. She told him she's with Toby, and he forced himself to accept it. He went to Hollis college and flirted with Aria a lot, but she rejected him because she was dating Ezra at the time. Ezra was about to propose to her at the time, too. Andrew majored in English and began writing a book based off of his troubled and rejected love for Spencer.


	12. Melissa

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 12: Melissa**

While visiting London for her job, Melissa saw Wren and they started hanging out a little bit. Then, Wren tried to get back together with her, but she rejected him and went back to Washington for her new job opportunity. She makes lots of money. She's a single mother and is raising Taylor by herself. Every month, she goes to Ian's gravestone in Rosewood and says prayers. She misses Ian a lot, but she's doing her best to raise Taylor correctly by herself.


	13. Ezra

**Not a story just summaries of their lives in the future. 5 years in the future.**

**Part 13: Ezra**

Ezra is in love with Aria, and he's married to her. He works at Rosewood High School. He doesn't really like Jake, but he deals with him because he loves Aria a lot. He really wants to have a baby with Aria, but she insists that they wait till she's done with Hollis. They've already decided to name their baby boy Ethan, and their daughter Angela. Ezra also became closer to his brother Wes.


	14. Alex

**Part 14: Alex**

Alex decided to go to Europe after all to play tennis. He felt bad about breaking up with Spencer because of the whole situation, so he apologized to her before leaving for Europe. He plays tennis professionally now. He's currently single, but he's fine with it because he's busy working on his tennis career. He wants to thank Spencer for making him reconsider the Europe trip, because going on it made him start a whole new career with the sport. He isn't planning on going to a real college because he just wants to keep playing tennis.


	15. Wilden

**Part 15: Wilden**

Wilden was accused of being Alison's killer after multiple pictures of him and Alison at Cape May. He was arrested when all the evidence piled up against him. He was arrested the summer after the Liars graduated from high school, but was released right before summer ended when the police realized the evidence wasn't enough to prove he was the killer. Oddly enough, the A text messages stopped right after Wilden was arrested. Wilden went back on trial, but I won't tell you if he's guilty or not because that would ruin my new story, "Life's Not Fair", haha.


End file.
